Typical bed spreads are placed over a bed mattress that has been made up with linen sheets, such as one-ply fitted and flat sheets. But bed spreads, particularly styles that are filled and/or quilted, are much heavier and bulkier than the typical thin, light linen sheets they are placed over. As a result, when a person gets into the made-up bed, if the bed spread is still over the linen sheets, the person might be uncomfortable. Also, in the hospitality field, such as for hotels and motels, the heavy bed spreads represent costs in handling and laundering that are higher than the costs associated with handling and laundering of the linen sheets. To reduce these concerns, many in the hospitality industry have begun to use top covers in place of bed spreads over the made-up bed mattress. Current top covers, while still thicker and heavier than linen sheets, are lighter and thinner than the bed spreads they replace. They are thus less uncomfortable to someone in the bed and have reduced handling and laundering cost as compared to bed spreads. But they still require additional processing beyond just washing, such as ironing and pressing. Those additional processing steps add costs as well.